Love You Like A Love Song
by dm4487
Summary: Just another Jake and Brad love story.


_**Insider:** Jake and Brad are secretly dating for almost a year now._

 ** _Sidenote:_** _Jake and Brad are in their junior year in high school (Brad just turned 17 years old in March, and Jake is 16 about to go on 17 in May)._

 ** _March 21, 2008 (4:04 pm):_** It was a Friday, which meant school was over for the weekend until next Monday. Brad should've been excited about that, but he didn't appear to be the slightest form of happy; no, he was pissed. And nothing pissed him off more than... than... this. He sat in his truck from afar as he watched Jake walked home from school with one of his loser friends, Spud, by his side, laughing with the biggest, happiest grin on his face; Spud was obviously cracking a joke with his usual sweeping hand motions. Brad shifted in his seat in his car as he watched the two walk around the block and disappear from view. ** _"If Jake could be like that only with me in public,"_** Brad thought bitterly and heavily sighed, then he thought bitterly, **_"Though it will never happen; no one, not even Jake's loser friends would be believe and trust that I actually care about him."_** Brad grumbled as he put the car into gear and sped away, plotting tonight's plan. The plan, even to Brad, was yet to be determined. All Brad knew was that Jake and a bed was going to be involved.

 **"See ya later, Spud,"** Jake said as Spud stepped up to the front door of his house.

 **"Wait, what?! I thought we were gonna play some video games! I just got the brand new Super Mario Bros. video game!"** Spud scandalized.

 **"I know, Spud, but I have a lot of homework to do tonight."** That technically wasn't a lie, but at the same time, that wasn't the full truth.

 **"That's bullshit, man. You of all people can't use that excuse; besides, it the weekend. You have plenty of time to do your homework."**

 **"Look, Spud! I just wanna have a night to myself, alright!"** Jake snapped with an exasperated look then immediately regretted it when he saw Spud flinched by his outburst and the melancholic look on Spud's face as Jake's expression softened into a sympathetic look as he explained apologetically, **"I'm sorry, Spud. I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It just I wanna have some alone time, that's all."** Then he impatiently thought the last part, **_"And if I don't make time to be with Brad, one of us is probably gonna do something drastic."_**

Spud closed his eyes while letting out a defeated sigh before he opened his eyes and returned softly, **"It's okay, Jake. I understand."** A faint smile plastered on his face as he conceded, **"Maybe we'll play Super Mario Bros. at another time."**

Jake nodded in agreement with Spud's comment and agreed, **"Yeah."** He simply waved at Spud as he began to walk away while saying, **"Well, I'll see ya later."**

 **"See ya, Jake,"** Spud returned while waving back at Jake before he opened the door and stepped inside his house before closing it.

Jake eventually made it to the front door of his house. He opened the door and stepped inside before closing it from behind him as he was hit by a delicious smell that was wafting from the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen to see his mother working hotly in the kitchen.

 **"Hey Mom. Uh..., why are you cooking dinner so early?"** Jake inquired as he set his backpack on the floor and sat down at the table to face his mother.

 **"Your father and I are going to a party tonight. It'll run very late, so I'm cooking dinner for us; well, mostly for you since Haley is staying at her friend's house,"** Susan informed then pointed out, **"We'll eat only a little bit since there'll be food at the party."**

 **"Is this a work party?"**

 **"...Sorta. It's a party for your father's boss. The company is throwing a party for his many years of dedication and you know how badly your father has been pining for a promotion. Showing up to this party is another way for him to–,"** Susan stopped mid-sentence as she walked over to Jake then whispered the last part in his ear with a wry smirk, **"Kiss up to his boss for a promotion."** They both snickered at that comment.

Jake whispered dryly, **"The mental image of dad kissing up to anyone is hilarious."**

Jonathan Long soon entered the kitchen while a rolled-up newspaper and spotted Jake as he greeted with a warm smile, **"Hey there, Jackaroo. You're home a little late."** That prompted Susan to go back to her cooking.

 **"Yeah. Spud, Trixie, and I were doing our homework. Every teacher simultaneously decided to give us extra amount of homework for the weekend,"** Jake explained which earned a satisfactory smirk from Jonathan as he sat down next to Jake and flicked open the newspaper.

 **"That's nice,"** Jonathan remarked then he looked at Susan and prompted, **"Susan, how long until the food is done? We have to leave soon."**

 **"It'll be done in a minute,"** Susan answered then, almost simultaneously, the timer rang as she pointed out, **"The clock beat me to it."**

Susan put on some oven mits before walking over to the oven. She opened the oven, carefully grabbed the large tin pan of lasagna from out there before gently placing it on the stove, and then she closed the oven back. **"It's done. It just has to cool down for a bit,"** She stated as she took off the oven mits and placed them on the counter before turning to look at Jake while ordering nicely, **"Jake, please set the table."**

Jake hopped up and did as his mother ordered, waiting for his parents to eat and leave as he thought excitedly with a gleeful smile, **_"Oh, I really need this; some quality time alone... with Brad. I can't wait."_**

The clock on the dashboard blinked 9:03 pm as Brad sat in his truck, impatiently waiting for the right time to go see his boyfriend. The lights were on, but he knew that Jake's parents and _hopefully_ his little sister were all gone. The blonde quietly got out of his truck and sprinted over to the Long residence around the back and then effortlessly climbed up the tree; a route he knew only so well. Once he made it to the top branch and crouched there, he noticed his American Dragon boy laying on his stomach with his feet hooked up in the air in the middle of his bed while typing away on his laptop, facing away from the window. Brad effortlessly hopped through the window and swiftly landed on his feet, not making a sound as he strutted up from behind the raven-haired boy

 **"I've got this fever that I can't sweat out,"** Brad murmured huskily with a perverted smirk in Jake ear which made Jake tense up and shudder at the husky voice, but he didn't turn around since he instantly knew who it was.

 **"Br-Brad...,"** Jake stammered as he swallowed hard and asked, **"Since... since when do you listen to Adam Lambert?"**

 **"Doesn't matter, but you know what does?"** Brad prompted then murmured huskily, **"The light's on but your mom's not home, and I'm sick of layin' down alone."** Then he passionately bit Jake's ear whicb made Jake gasp sharply, and Jake then closed his laptop before lifting himself up on his knees as big, strong hands started circling around his waist.

 **"Brad!"** Jake exclaimed as he tore himself away from Brad and stammered with a coy smile, **"L-Lemme put my laptop on my desk so it won't get in the way to whatever will happen next."** He hopped up from his bed before walking over to his desk and placing his laptop into safety.

 **"Great. Now that's safe...,"** Brad started as he strutted up from behind Jake, wrapped his muscular arms around him and pulled him close to where Jake's back was flushed against his toned pecks. He started to nibble on Jake's neck which earned a satisfactory moan from Jake as he murmured huskily, **"Y'know, you're my one and own. I wanna get you alone."**

 **"And... and you have,"** Jake stammered in agreement with Brad's comment as he spun himself around and gave Brad one of the sexiest looks that Brad had ever seen.

Brad leaned down and captured Jake's lips in a hot, deep and passionate kiss. Brad nipped at Jake's lip, asking for entrance which was immediately granted. Brad's hands roamed through Jake's slim toned body, finally resting on Jake's soft, cute butt then giving it a firm squeeze which made Jake gasp sharply into the kiss and arched into Brad's broad chest. Brad hoisted Jake up so that the Jake's legs were wrapped around his waist. Brad then proceeded to passionately throw Jake on the bed, pausing himself to take a look at the sexy, lust-filled look that Jake was giving him.

 **"Damn babe...,"** Brad started as he began crawling on top of his lover and murmured huskily and boldly, **"You look so fuckable right now."** He press his lips onto Jake's and kissed him hard.

 **"If I'm so fuckable, then why aren't you fuckin' me right now?"** Jake asked huskily with a knowing smirk between the kiss which made Brad stop as he broke away from the kiss.

Brad was utterly dumbfounded at the words and laid there in a sort of shock.Jake snaked a hand into Brad's hair and pulled hard as he growled lowly in a husky voice with a stern look, **"Babe, I asked you a simple question."**

For the first time in a while, Brad saw an animalistic look in Jake's eyes that turned him on so much. In the blink of an eye, Brad had removed all of their clothing until they were both buck naked; and he was currently pumping Jake's length with his large hand, still kissing Jake hard. With his other hand, Brad started to prepare his lover for the night ahead.

 **"Oh fuck, babe... I need you now...,"** Jake moaned.

 **"But if I don't prepare enough, it's gonna hurt, Jake,"** Brad stated.

 **"I don't fuckin' right now, Brad!... I need you!..,"** Jake moaned impatiently as he pulled Brad's hair again and moaned loudly, **"Ah!... Oh fuck!..."** Brad pulled on Jake's dick in the way that made him squirm.

 **"Alright. But don't hit me tomorrow for how much it hurts."**

 **"I won't!... Brad!... PLEASE!!!"**

 **"As you wish, my love."**

Brad positioned himself in front of Jake's entrance and slowly pushed in as to not hurt his lover. Jake gasped and whimpered while clenching his eyes shut as he grabbed onto Brad's neck and hair as hard as he could. Brad pushed forward until he was buried all the way in.

 **"You okay, babe?"** Brad grunted interrogatively.

 **"Yeah..., Im fine... Just fuck me already...,"** Jake breathed out.

Without another word, Brad conceded. He started to slowly rock his hips, giving Richie more time to adjust to him. He angled his hips just right which made Jake moan loudly, **"Yeah, Brad!... Right there!... Do it again!..."** And Brad conceded as Jake begged hotly, **"Harder, Brad!... Faster!..."**

 **"As you wish, baby,"** Brad complied huskily with a smug smirk as he thrusted harder, faster and deeper into his lover which made Jake gasp, whimper, moan and yelled incoherent swears as he lifted himself and Jake up from the bed and had Jake flushed against him. Jake wrapped his arms around Brad's neck and began riding Brad harder and faster; while doing so, Brad firmly grabbed Jake's ass, lifting Jake up then pushing Jake back down on his dick; He even thrusted in these movements, sending his dick deeper into Jake's core. They continued like that, slowly building speed and rhythm.

 **"Brad..., I'm so close!..."**

 **"Me too, babe!..."**

 **"Brad...,"** Jake breathed out softly as he grabbed onto Brad's hair and pulled down roughly to whisper huskily in his ear, **"Cum with me..."** **"As you wish,"** Brad complied huskily. With that, he deeply and passionately kissed Jake, thrusting his tongue in the Jake mouth as he snaked a hand between them to grab Jake's aching dick.

After a few sloppy thrusts and strokes, the two came together and moaned into their kiss. They broke away from the kiss as they caught their breaths, riding out their high as they softly gaze at each other.

 **"Damn Brad...,"** Jake breathed out with a satisfactory smirk, **"That was... amazing..."**

A smug grin plastered Brad's face by Jake's comment as he gently laid Jake back down onto the bed beforengently pulling out of Jake then rolling onto his back and laying next to Jake as he agreed, **"Damn right, it was... If I had known you were this needy, I would've came here earlier than anticipated."**

 **"Actually, the amount of time apart from you is what made me so needy,"** Jake explained then prompted, **"Anyways, I really need to know. When did you'd become such a fan of Adam Lambert? I mean seriously, you're _NOT_ the type to listen or get aroused by his singing."**

 **"This morning. That's why I'd decide to make plans to meet you tonight; that song just got to me,"** Brad explained.

 **"Well, I guess you should keep listening to Adam Lambert more often if you're gonna perform like that,"** Jake suggested huskily with a flirtatious smirk.

Brad chuckled at Jake's suggestion and mirrored Jake's smirk as he softly pecked Jake's lips and complied huskily, **"As you wish."**

 ** _The End._**


End file.
